


One In A Million

by harryjamespooter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryjamespooter/pseuds/harryjamespooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to warm up after a snowball fight between Remus and Sirius takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One In A Million

Remus’ nose and cheeks were bright pink, stinging from the cold of the snow. He pulled his hat down further over his head and brushed his snowy hands off on his trouser legs.

“You surprise me, Moony. For someone so terrified of squashing a ladybird, you throw snowballs _hard_.” Sirius jogged up behind Remus, pushing his wet hair out of his face and grinning wickedly at his friend.

“I am a werewolf- super strength and all that,” Remus remarked.

“I’d like to see some of that strength more often,” Sirius winked, causing Remus’ face to go pink for an entirely different reason.

“How about hot chocolate in the common room? It will be pretty much empty, everyone’s in Hogsmeade.” Sirius suggested, causing the werewolf to nod in response.

The house elves in the kitchen knew what the request would be the moment they spotted Remus by the door, and prepared a tray of hot chocolate and shortbread biscuits. Remus carried it back to the common room despite Sirius’ protests, and when they finally darted in through the portrait hole and slumped down on the sofas by the fire, the stiffness in Remus’ fingers had faded away.

Remus pulled his hat off of his head at last, dropping it on the table and reaching over for the mug of hot chocolate. As he began to drink from it, he finally looked up at Sirius, who was watching him with an amused expression.

“What?” Remus scowled, causing Sirius to howl with laughter. The werewolf shouted, trying to determine what in Merlin’s name was _so funny_ , when Sirius finally spluttered, “Your hair!”

“Bastard,” Remus glowered, leaning back against the arm of the sofa with a sullen expression. Sirius inhaled deeply as he tried to recover from his laughter, and then he shifted his weight onto his knees so that he could lean forwards. His fingers slid into Remus’ light-coloured hair as he began to smooth it down gently.

Remus froze, the hot chocolate mug poised just below his lips, “What are you doing?”

Sirius pretended not to notice how Remus’ cheeks had turned pink at the top, and instead kept his eyes trained on his hair, “Just sorting out your hair for you, Moony. Although you look positively adorable with it like this, it would be cruel to keep you in such a state purely for my own pleasure.”

The werewolf finally recovered, lowering the hot chocolate mug to the table with a smirk, “Positively adorable? My, my, Padfoot, I think that’s the best compliment you’ve ever given me.”

Sirius’ grey eyes sparkled, and he finally lowered his gaze to his friend’s face, “I beg to differ. I’m always dropping compliments your way, Moony.”

“Mm?” Remus seemed to be enjoying himself as he raised an eyebrow, “I don’t think I hear them.”

Slowly, Sirius rose his hand back towards the werewolf’s face and played with a curl just behind his ear, “Well, you’ve always got your head in a book. Tell me, Moony, how am I supposed to attract the attention of such a nerd?”

Remus’ cheeks darkened again, but he only smiled as he murmured, “It can’t be that difficult, in comparison to attracting the attention of a leather-wearing punk.”

“Did you just call me a punk?” Sirius began to laugh, and Remus snorted.

“How did you know I was talking about you?”

“As far as I’m aware,” Sirius leant forwards slightly, “I don’t think there are any other ‘leather-wearing punks’ here at Hogwarts. I’m quite a rare, endangered species.”

Remus threw his head back with a laugh- a rare, beautiful sound that caused Sirius to lean his palm against the light-haired boy’s cheek.

“That’s what I really like about this punk,” Remus leant forwards slightly, “He’s a one-in-a-million kind of guy.”

“How incredibly soppy,” Sirius murmured, finally closing the distance between them. Remus seemed to gasp quietly as their lips met, and he reached his hands up and ran them through Sirius’ still damp hair. Sirius adjusted his position slightly so that he was sitting on top of Remus’ legs, noting amusedly that the werewolf’s skin had grown incredibly hot. The two of them pulled away at the same time, resting their foreheads against each other’s with their eyes closed.

“I had no idea,” Remus spoke softly, “That punks were into nerds.”

Sirius chuckled, opening his eyes to study Remus’ face, “Like I said, you’ve always got your head in a book, Moony. You’re far too invested in the lives of fictional characters to observe that one particular punk is very much into you.”

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius’ lips once again, revelling the feeling and longing for much more at the same time. “Well, perhaps I have a reason to be very much more interested in my own life now, Padfoot.”

“Does that mean less reading?” Sirius murmured, “And less studying? And more of… this?”

Remus paused, “Being a nerd, as you so described me, I’m afraid that there will _not_ be less studying. But perhaps there will be less reading. And I can guarantee that there will be more of this.”

Sirius’ face broke into a smile, and he kissed the werewolf’s cheek, “I very much look forwards to that, Remus Lupin.” He hesitated, “We didn’t drink our hot chocolate.”

Remus began to laugh lightly as he tugged at Sirius’ hair gently, “Oh, I think I’m warm enough now.”


End file.
